memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bilder hochladen
Seid gestern kann ich aus irgend einem Grund keine neuen Versionen von bestehenden Bilden mehr hochladen, schon bei Bild:Janeway Borg.jpg hat es nicht geklappt, jetzt auch nicht bei Bild:Ma'borJetrel.jpg. Immer wenn ich das neue Bild hochlade kommt nur der Hinweis "Bild "Adresse" konnte nicht nach Bild "Adresse" kopiert werden", es wird dann zwar eine neue Dateiversion aber kein Bild angezeigt. Gestern und eben habe ich die Bilder einfach gelöscht und komplett neu hochgeladen, was ohne Probleme funktionert. Was mache ich falsch?--Bravomike 07:45, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Koorektur, inzwischen funktioniert nicht mal das Hochladen nach dem Löschen. Absolut neues Hochladen aber schon. Was ist los? Zum Vergleich: Unter Bild:Ma'bor Jetrel.jpg das Bild, dass ich will, unter Bild:Ma'borJetrel.jpg das was passiert, wenn ich über ein bestehendes drüberspeichern will.--Bravomike 07:51, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, sicher ein Fehler im Server. Du machst jedenfalls nix falsch :). Den Server-Cache leeren bringt auch nix. Das Bild wird mit 0x0 Pixeln angebenen, ist also Quasi nicht vorhanden. Abwarten.... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:11, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hm...hier hats gefunzt: Bild:Marika Willkarah.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:34, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hab ich gesehen, deswegen vermute ich ja, dass der Fehler irgendwo bei mit liegt.--Bravomike 08:36, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Machst du irgendwas anders als beim letzten Mal? Fremder Rechner? Neuer Browser? Neues Anti-Viren/Firewall-Programm? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:42, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) nix dergleichen, alles wie immer. Ich glaube auch fast, ich hatte das Problem vor 1 oder 2 Monaten schon ein mal, da hab ichs einfach noch mal probiert und dann gings. Aber diesmal hats insgesamt 6 mal nicht geklappt! Ich werd jetzt nicht sinnlos hochladen, aber bei Gelegenheit versuch ich es noch mal schritt für Schritt.--Bravomike 08:45, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Jetz hab ich auch das Problem... Allerdings steht da, dass es nicht umbenannt werden kann. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:12, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also bei mir ging es gestern ohne Probleme. Als es damals nicht funktioniert hat stand wie gesagt so etwas wie "Datei xyz konnte nicht nach Datei zyx kopiert werden", es wurde aber eine neue, nur leider leere Bildversion eingeragen--Bravomike 13:17, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gerade eben wollte ich eine neue Version von Bild:Hayes2154.jpg hochladen und es ging wieder nicht. Diesmal habe ich mir die Fehlermeldung genauer angeschaut (hääte ich vielleicht eher machen sollen), sie lautet: "Die Datei „/images/memoryalpha/de/images/0/08/Hayes2154.jpg“ konnte nicht nach „/images/memoryalpha/de/images/archive/0/08/20070811194553!Hayes2154.jpg“ umbenannt werden." Scheinbar gibt es ein Problem damit die alte Version zu archivieren. Allerdings wird diesmal auch keine neu, leere Version angezeigt wie das sonst immer geschah, vielleicht ist es auch ein anderer Fehler.--Bravomike 19:48, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Habe das Bild jetzt problemlos unter Bild:Major J. Hayes.jpg hochgeladen (3:4, Quelle bekannt)--Bravomike 19:59, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Na aber so kanns doch nicht weitergehen^^. Wir können doch nicht jedesmal ein neues Bild erstellen... Das muss also irgendwie ein Server- oder Wikia-Problem sein. Kann uns dabei irgendwer helfen?? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:42, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Es funktioniert immernoch nicht, was können wir tun? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:31, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) keine Ahnung, weiß auch nicht wer da der ansprechpartner ist, und zwischendurch hat es ja auch mal funktioniert. aber so ist natürlich nicht gut.--Bravomike 18:33, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Muss man da n Fehlerbericht an Wikia senden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:43, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) äh, ja, schon, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie (hab so was noch nie gemacht).--Bravomike 18:47, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tja ich auch nich. Hilfe:Fehlermeldungen hilft mir nich weiter, da gibts ja so viele Links... Wirst du daraus schlau? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:53, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Hilfe muss anscheinend mal in dem Punkt auf Vordermann gebracht werden. Seit einigen Wochen haben wir eine deutschsprachige Anlaufstelle in wikia, wenn es um Probleme geht - Forum:Hilfe (Support). ::Der Fehler ist auch bereits gemeldet 21:54, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke!--Bravomike 21:56, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Kümmerst du dich drum? Hatte bei Joseph Sisko Probleme und deshalb unter neuem Namen hochgeladen. Bitte das Andere löschen. Ich warte jetzt aber mit anderen Bildern.--Tobi72 23:01, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, wirklich drum kümmern kann man sich als SysOp nicht drum, wahrscheinlich nicht mal als Bureaucrat. Ich nicht, da ich kein wikia-Mitarbeiter bin und wenn ich ehrlich bin auch gar nicht sein will. ^^ ::Das einzige, was man jetzt noch tun kann ist zu kontrollieren, ob sich Rieke oder ein anderer Nutzer im Thread melden und was die meinen („Euer Fehler“, „technisches Problem“ oder „Ist schon behoben“). Ich habe vorsorglich mal einige alte Bildversionen gelöscht, für den Fall, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass wir zu viel Platz beanspruchen, was ich mir aber nicht wirklich vorstellen kann... ::„I guess there's nothing to do but sit, wait, and hope for the best.“ ;) 18:22, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich bin mir im Moment nicht sicher, ob es sich nicht wirklich um zwei verschiedene Fehler handelt, denn das Ergebnis bei z.B. Bild:Ma'borJetrel.jpg taucht inzwischen nicht mehr auf, jetzt passiert einfach gar nichts, und dann ist da ja noch die Sache, die Du zusätzlich gemeldet hast. Naja, abwarten und "Tee, Earl Grey, heiß" trinken.--Bravomike 18:31, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, Ma'borJetrel.jpg gibt es nicht mehr bei uns... Das Bild ist weg, die Beschreibungsseite ist da. 19:17, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Aber seltsam ist es schon, schau Dir mal das Logbuch an, ich hab alle Versionen gelöscht und dann eine neue hochgeladen, und trotzdem...--Bravomike 19:28, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::So, nochmal ein kleines Update: Da der deutschsprachige Fork der wikia bislang nichts von sich hören ließ, habe ich die Fehler mal an das englischsprachige Support-Forum weitergeleitet. Hoffentlich sind die etwas fixer. ;) 13:40, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hallo Defchris, danke für die Hinweise in den beiden Foren. Ich bin seit gestern wieder aus dem Kurzurlaub zurück, daher meld ich mich erst jetzt. Wir kümmern uns natürlich schleunigst drum, so dass das Problem möglichst noch heute gefixt sein sollte. Schließlich habt ihr den Ärger ja schon seit über 10 Tagen. Falls ähnlich gravierende Probleme nochmal auftauchen, dürfte es hilfreich sein, direkt jemanden vom Community Team anzusprechen (auf der Benutzerdiskussionsseite oder im Wikia-Chat). Das wird schneller bemerkt :-) --rieke 06:42, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Der Fehler trat auch bei einigen anderen Wikis auf, und ist jetzt gefixt :-) --rieke 15:18, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Vielen Dank!--Bravomike 15:22, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tausendmal Dank! Endlich... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:48, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ich hab jetzt mal Hilfe:Fehlermeldungen überarbeitet, damit Ihr für die Zukunft besser gerüstet seid. Ich hoffe, das hilft zusätzlich weiter. Bei weiteren Problemen oder Anregungen könnt Ihr mich natürlich gerne direkt ansprechen :-) --rieke 16:57, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, wir werden drauf zurückkommen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:27, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Erneutes Problem Bei der letzten Arbeit an den Bilder ist bei mir das gleiche Problem erneut drei mal aufgetreten, erst beim zweiten Versuch hat es dann geklappt. Als ich die alten Versionen löschen wollte passierte dann auch noch der andere Fehler, der die Löschung verhindert. Wenn es nicht besser wird müssen wir wohl schon wieder Meldung machen--Bravomike 12:38, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC)